My Life Does Suck Without You
by picturebookgirl
Summary: One-Shot. They were the perfect couple. Until one of them decided to call it quits. They can't be with each other but they can't be without each other either. R/R please!


**My Life Does Suck Without You.**

* * *

"Look. I think I've met someone else."

With a line so cliché, so overused, I would have thought that if the words were ever to be said to me, I would be ready for it, ready with a comeback.

But my mind was blank. Those seven (or eight if you really want to get technical) words stabbed my heart and erased my mind of any comeback, turning me into a mute.

Perfect.

So instead of saying anything, I just turn and walk away from him, before embarrassing myself further by bawling into his shirt. The shirt I had bought him for our two month anniversary. How much further can he rub it in my face?

I quickened my pace, as I felt the back of my eyes prickle with tears. I pulled out my phone to call Isaac, but then thought the better of it, since I was only a 5 minute walking distance from home. Walking home can't kill me.

But the rain can kill your hair, outfit and make-up. And with my degree of luck, it just happened to start raining.

I quickened my pace even more; my new stiletto Jimmy Choo's not exactly helping me. So I took it off, exposing my newly pedicure feet to the cold, hard concrete.

I finally reached home, hair dripping and clothes soaking wet. I took the back door, not wanting anyone to see me in this state.

I was huffed my then, so I walked up the two flights of stairs and down the hallway that led me to my ensuite bedroom. Not caring about anything but how the boy I was falling in love with just broke my heart with one of the most used lines in the world, I flopped face down onto my purple four poster antique bed and cried my mascara off.

When my howls subsided into gulps and hiccups, I dragged myself into my ensuite, trying not to look into my many mirrors my bathroom was famous for. I took a long, warm shower and changed my wet clothes for a pair of my oldest, driest Juicy sweats.

Feeling a little better, I walked out of the ensuite and logged into my computer to check my emails. As I was checking them, an IM message popped up.

**ChrisAbeley:** Hey, you feeling ok? I heard about your break-up with Derrington

I looked at the message, surprised someone already knows about it.

**Massiekur:** Yeah, getting better. How do you know 'bout it?

**ChrisAbeley:** News travels fast in Westchester ;p

**ChrisAbeley:** Well... I might have known about it before today...

What?! What was he talking about?!

**Massiekur:** What are you talking about?! You KNEW Derrick was going to break up with me?!

**ChrisAbeley:** Well... no, but during the summer, when you were in Orlando, he kinda... hooked up with another girl.

I stared at the screen, puzzled and angry.

**ChrisAbeley:** Ok... maybe I wasn't supposed to tell you...

**Massiekur: **It's ok. You did the right thing...

**ChrisAbeley:** Well... I was kinda hoping he would break up with you...

**Massiekur: **Well. That's nice to know.

**ChrisAbeley: **No! I'm sorry, that kinda came out wrong. What I was trying to say is that... I've been meaning to ask you out for a while... but I heard you were going out with Derrick so I didn't say anything.

I stared at the screen again, now surprised and sort of... happy.

**ChrisAbeley:** I hope that didn't freak you out or anything...

**Massiekur:** No! No... thats all cool :) I like you too

**ChrisAbeley:** I'm glad to hear that. I gtg now but i'll see you tomorrow maybe?

**Massiekur:** You can count on it

**ChrisAbeley **has signed off

I sat there, stunned at what just happened. Chris Abeley likes me. But what happened to him and Fawn?

I shrugged it off. He probably broke up with her over the holidays or something. Well, that doesn't matter. He's mine now. But now, I realise something else.

It was the best conversation I've ever had.

* * *

**Derrington's POV**

Oh God, that was horrible.

I didn't MEAN it to come out like that. It was the only break-up line I could think of at that moment. Massie standing there, looking as beautiful as hell didn't help me remember the speech that I had memorised. I did prepare cue cards, just in case I forgot my speech, but ditched them in the last second because they made me look like a dweeb.

But looking dweeby wouldn't have mattered, if that was what it would have taken to wipe the look of hurt on Massie's pretty face. It hurt ME seeing her hurt like that.

But I had a reason to do what I just did. And the reason is Kelsey.

I thought it was just going to be a summer fling; a one off thing. But when summer ended and school started, I couldn't wipe her face off my memory. Every time I see Massie anywhere, it gets replaced with a vision of Kelsey's face.

She was here visiting her cousins. We (literally!) bumped into each other in the mall. She was waiting for her cousin to come out of a shop and I was there for... well that doesn't matter. But from there, we couldn't stop seeing each other. And when I found out that she didn't have a boyfriend, I felt ecstatic.

Of course, at that time, me and Massie weren't together.

When summer ended, I thought that the long distance thing would never work so I told her it was just a summer fling. She didn't believe me, and thought that we had something more than just a summer fling going on. So she gave me her contact details.

And for some uncanny reason, she turned out to be right.

That was during summer vacation. Now I'm sitting on my bed, school is back in full swing and I am holding the scrap of paper that Kelsey had shoved in my hand before I walked away. In the other hand, I hold my cell phone, with the number already typed in on the screen.

_Come one Derrick_, I thought angrily to myself, _just press DIAL. This is what you dumped Massie for. _

Ugh. As if my brain had to remind me.

Before I could chicken out, I made my hand spaz and my finger pushed the "Dial" button.

_Ring...Ring..._

"Hello, Kelsey here,"

I nearly hung up, but kept my cool.

"Hey Kels, its Derrick."

I heard her take a sharp breath in. "Oh hey! How's things?"

"Um, fine."

"Cool." I heard her pause, as if she was waiting for me to say something.

"Ok um, look. Since school started, I couldn't stop thinking about you." The words came out in a jumbled mush which was barely audible.

She didn't say anything for a while. Oh shit.

"Look, if you have a boyfriend or something..." I trailed off.

"No, no! I couldn't stop thinking about you either, but it's just... the whole-"

"Long distance relationship thing. Yeah." I cut her off

"But I don't think we live that far away. I mean, we can visit each other in the holidays and stuff. And occasional weekends."

"And there's always webcam," I mused. The corners of my mouth curled in a small smile. Maybe this wasn't as absurd as I predicted it to be.

I heard her laugh over the phone. It was a laugh that I loved, a twinkly sound. Like wind chimes, but prettier.

And from there, we talked and talked until my mom told me to hang up or she'll take my phone away. We reluctantly hung up, promising each other to txt and email each other.

It was the best conversation I've ever had.

* * *

**Massie's POV**

The bell rang, indicating the end of school. I pack up my books and ran out of the room and out into the courtyard, where I see Chris Abeley waiting for me.

It's been a week since that fateful IM conversation I had with Chris. Since then, we have done every imaginable thing a couple does. Except for you know what.

But that doesn't matter. He calls me every night and I go to sleep with the sound of his voice in my dreams. I then wake up to the sound of his voice again, waking me up.

It's been bliss.

But there has been something nagging me. Every spare moment gets taken up by him. When I'm not at school, I'm with him. And when I am at school, he sends me at least 10 txts every hour asking me if I'm ok or if I need help. It's like I'm his little sister or something.

But all that disappears when he engulfs my body in his arms. "I've missed you," he whispers in my ears, while stroking my hair.

I giggle. "It hasn't been that long,"

"Every second I'm not with you I feel incomplete," he murmurs.

The nagging feeling waves back into my body again. I sigh and wriggle myself out of his now suffocating arms. With Derrington I feel like I'm not getting any attention. But at least he gives me space.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of all the incriminating thoughts. How can I think like this? I'm with one of the most ah-dorablest seniors in Westchester and I'm complaining how he doesn't give me space?! I shook my head again.

"You ok, hun?" Chris asked me. We were walking now. "You keep shaking your pretty little head."

I smiled up at him. "I'm fine." I stopped in the middle of the pathway, leaned on my tip toes and kissed him on the mouth.

When I heard a chorus of "get a rooms!" and "gross me OUTs!" we let go of each other's mouths and all my worries and nagging thoughts suddenly disappear. I mean, how can you think someone's suffocating you when he kisses like that??

"So," when we start walking again, our arms interlocking, "do you want to have dinner with me and my parents tonight?"

All the nagging feelings come back again. I stiffened my arms and slipped it out of his a teeny bit.

"I don't think I'm ready..." I trailed off.

"Oh, ok then. But I'd really like my parents to meet you." He looked kind of disappointed, like when you take candy away from a kid.

"I think we're taking this a bit too fast. I mean, we've only been going out for a week or so," I said, annoyance creeping into my voice.

"Actually, it's been exactly 9 days, including today," he answered sounding almost pleased with himself. "And when I went out with Fawn, my parents met her on the fifth day."

"Well, I'm not exactly Fah-awn am I?" I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say, Mas?" Chris asked.

"Um... nothing," I mumbled

We walked the rest of the way home, in silence.

* * *

**Derrington's POV**

**Shortz4Life:** Hey, Kels

**MetroStationKelsey has just signed off.**

Huh. It's been like that for the past week. Every time I try to IM her, she always signs off. When I txt her, she either doesn't reply or she just gives me really short answers. And when I try to call her cell, she always sounds distant. That is, if voicemail doesn't pick me up.

_Hello, this is Kelsey! Leave your name, number and favourite Metro Station song and I'll call you back as soon as I feel like it!_ Jeez, I've even memorised her voicemail message. That's how much I've been put through to it.

I sigh and log off. I heaved my bag on my bed and rifle through my books, looking for my science one. I pulled it out and flipped to the page we had to do for homework. I sigh again and start to fill in the blanks.

Halfway through my worksheet, my mind starts to wonder. It's been a week and I've only talked to Kelsey the grand total of six times. With Massie, she's always clinging on to me.

Oh shit. I've got to stop thinking about her. I mean, she's the reason I broke up with her in the first place. I can't be too greedy.

_Buzz, buzz_.

**One New Message from ****Kelsey**

I slid out of lock mode and opened the message.

_Hey D,_

_Sorry I haven't been replying lately. It's because school's just started and I'm still getting the hang of things. Tell you what; I'll make it up to you. What if I meet up with you on the top of the Empire State Building at 7.30pm on Saturda?. Then we can do anything you want. ;p_

_Love_

_Kels xxoo_

My heart fluttered when I finished reading the txt. Ok, I was still a bit pissed about her not communicating with me but she had a valid reason.

I opened a new message and quickly typed one back saying I could make it. Then I went back to my science fill-in-the-blanks worksheet. Fun.

* * *

**Massie's POV**

"Well, this is me." I stop in front of my house. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Anytime." Chris said, giving me that heart-melting grin. I felt myself thawing out a bit.

"Look, I'm sorry that I turned the dinner date down. It's just, I don't think I'm ready to meet them yet," I said, emphasising on the "yet".

He nodded. "I understand. Oh, we're still up for that date on Saturday, right?"

I smiled and nodded. Chris had the best idea for a date. We were going to have a picnic, at night, on top of the Empire State Building. It was going to be our two week anniversary date.

"Well, see you tomorrow then," I gave him a quick peck on the lips, turned and went into the house.

"Bye, hun. Missing you already," I heard him call back. I felt that twinge of annoyance again. I hate the way he calls me "hun". It seems like he's just saying it to show off to everyone.

I clunked up the stairs, not bothering to take my shoes off. I threw my bag down next to my bed and went into my walk-in wardrobe. I put a pair of navy short-shorts and a white tank top while pulling my shoes off. Just as I was pulling my tank over my head, I heard my phone vibrate in the pocket of my skirt I wore to school.

I picked it off the floor and fumbled around the pockets, looking for my phone. I found it, tugged it out of the pocket and read the screen.

**One New Message from ****Chris**

I sighed and opened the message.

_Hey Darl,_

_How's things? Just txting to check up on you_

_Chris xxoo_

Dude, I just saw you like, five minutes ago. What could have happened to me? Get kidnapped in my own home? I mean jeez!

Shoot. I've got to stop that. I was lucky to snag Chris. I shouldn't be complaining about him. I mean, he's just trying to be a caring boyfriend.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I checked myself out in the mirror, rated myself a nine (which is good enough for home) and walked towards my MacBook Air which I then turned on.

I checked my mail inbox and when I found out that there was nothing important/interesting, I logged off and started doing my History homework.

Halfway through it, I felt my phone buzz next to me. I ignored it, knowing it would be Chris. I went back to my History work, but found out that I couldn't concentrate after being interrupted by my phone. Thinking I've done enough anyway, I shut my book with a slam and padded towards my walk in closet.

I opened the double doors and walked in. I was going to plan what to wear to the Saturday date with Chris.

My mind made a mental list, ticking off what I COULDN'T wear to the date. I wanted it to be perfect. It had to be just the right dressy, casual, comfortable and sexiness.

I couldn't go shopping since my clothes budget was already over the limit (which is stupid since I only bought like, 7 tops, a few skirts, some shoes, some MAC makeup, and that new Marc Jacobs handbag in the limited edition print) I had to work with what I got. Which is so NAWT a lot.

It took me a while but then I found it. The perfect outfit. And even with limited resources it was definitely in my top ten best outfits. I couldn't wait to see the reaction on Chris' face when he sees me.

I couldn't wait until Saturday.

* * *

**Derrington's POV**

It was finally Saturday. I have been waiting the whole week for this. I've even picked out an outfit for this. I was that excited.

I took a shower and put on my outfit which consisted of my best dark wash jeans, a top that I got from Massie for our two month anniversary, my black leather jacket (it made me look more manly) and my black and white checker Vans that I was wearing when I bumped into Kelsey for the first time.

I looked at my watch. It was still only 5.00 pm. Too early to leave now. I sighed and turned on the TV, hoping to kill time.

I flicked channel to channel, hoping to find something on one of the 500 or so channels that I have. I sighed when I realised that I was flicking channels to fast to even know what I was watching.

I turned off the TV, too jittery to watch anything. I paced around my room, looking for something to do. I then realise that I still had maths homework to finish. I zoomed to my schoolbag, thinking maths homework was going to take me at least one hour or so.

I was right. It was 6.45 when I finished it. I grabbed my phone and wallet and zoomed down the stairs. I slipped my Vans on and flew out the front door, almost forgetting to lock it behind me.

Carl, our driver, was already waiting for me. I slipped in the back and told him to stop by at the supermarket first. I was going to buy Kelsey a little something.

I slammed the car door behind me as Carl dropped me off at the front doors of the supermarket. The light seemed inviting. It was getting dark outside and I felt a shiver coming on, even in my thick jacket.

I stepped through the sliding doors, an air conditioned breeze cooling my face even more. I dart into the candy section and picked out the item I wanted. I paid for it and ran into the parking lot where Carl was waiting for me.

I slid in the plush leather backseat and strapped my seatbelt. "Empire State Building. And make it quick." I ordered, sounding a bit breathless.

He nodded and zoomed off.

* * *

**Massie's POV**

"Eh ma GAWD mom! Isaac was supposed to be here like, 10 minutes ago!!!!"

I was freaking out. Isaac still wasn't here and it was already 7.10

"I'm sorry sweetie, you did tell Isaac-"

"To be here at seven oh-oh. Of COURSE!" I squealed at my mom.

I paced around, looking at my Tiffany watch every two seconds. I was nearly in tears.

"Well, maybe I can dri-"

Mom's sentence got cut off by a loud _BEEP BEEP! _of a car horn. Our car horn.

"No need to now. Bye!" I gave mom a quick peck on both cheeks and rushed outside, nearly forgetting to close the front door.

I clambered into the car and slammed the door behind me, showing Isaac how pissed I was at him. Instead of telling him off, I was going to give him the silent treatement.

"So Miss Massie, where to?" Isaac asked

I sighed, knowing I had to speak now. "Empire State Building. And make it snappy," I snapped at him.

He nodded curtly. "Right on it, Miss."

He stepped on the pedal and the car lurched forwards, out of the driveway.

* * *

**Derrington's POV**

It was 7.45 pm. And I was still alone.

I shivered as a chilly wind blew past, nearly knocking my breath out of me.

I heard footsteps clanking on the metal of floor. I whipped my head around, to see who it was.

Oh my God.

* * *

**Massie's POV**

It was 7.45 pm. Shit. I was 15 minutes late.

My Prada stilettos clanked on the metal floor. I saw a figure standing there, alone.

The figure turned his head.

Eh ma Gawd.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Massie and Derrington said at the same time.

They stood still, facing each other, waiting for the other person to respond.

Then Derrington sighed. "I'm waiting for Kelsey."

Massie eyed him disdainfully. "Who's Kelsey?"

"She's my girlfriend, I guess."

Massie sighed and slid herself down against the wall, not caring about how dirty it was and how it was ruining her outfit. When Derrington told her about Kelsey, she felt... hurt. She thought that she could have handled the news, since she had a boyfriend as well, but she when the words came out of his mouth, she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and all of her breath inside just wooshed out. Even though HE dumped HER, maybe, deep inside, she still... loves him?

"What are you doing here? Since you know what I'm here for," Derrington asked her, looking a bit uncomfortable. _Serves him right_, Massie thought.

"I'm here waiting for Chris. My boyfriend."

Derrington flinched, like he had just been slapped. He turned his head, so he wasn't looking at her anymore.

He felt like he HAD been slapped. He thought he could take it when Massie does eventually "replace" him. He should feel happy for her, since he has Kelsey and everything, but why does he feel like... he still loves her?

The ex-couple stood (or sat, in Massie's case) there, waiting for their partners to show up. Neither of them wanted to show their true feelings for each other. Neither of them wanted to tell the other one that they still loved them without wounding their own pride.

Then, there were uneven footsteps, clonking its way towards the two, breaking the uncomfortable silence. As the footsteps came closer, Massie realised that it was Chris. Half an hour late.

And drunk.

He was carrying a picnic basket and was staggering towards Massie and Derrick. He dropped the basket and ran tipsily towards Massie with his arms out wide.

He engulfed Massie, sending his alcohol reeking breath up her dainty nose. She gagged and pushed him away.

"Hey!" He slurred "Way did-sh you push-sh me awaysssssss,"

Then, another set of footsteps, more even this time, pattered towards them. It was Kelsey.

"Hey, babe, why did you run away from me?"

Derrington looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean? I never ran away from you,"

Kelsey looked at him, disgusted. "Not you. Chris."

Massie looked at Derrington, demanding an explanation.

"It's Kelsey," he said, almost disgustedly.

"Yeah. And I told you to meet me at the Empire State Building. And you never showed up."

"What do you mean?! Were here now!"

Kelsey shook her head. "Empire State Building, the CLUB. Not the actual BUILDING."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?!"

"You just were. Who would go to the actual building? I can't believe you just stood me UP like that and meet up with your little ex-girlfriend. You cheating DICK," Kelsey spat in his face. Literally.

Derrington shook his head. "And how does that explain what you were doing with Chris?"

"Massie, honey, I SWEAR, she was the one who jumped on me," Chris slurred, his head lolling a little. He was now on the ground and Massie was now standing up, a meter away from him.

Massie glared at him. "And you just WENT WITH IT?!"

"Well, I was drunk. And she was reaaaal good," Chris laughed. It came out like the creepy, almost hysterical hyena version.

Massie looked at him with fury and disgust. "Eh. Ma. GAWD. You had SEX WITH HER?!"

"Well, she was there and you weren't. Sorry honey," Chris lolled his head and started snoring.

Massie kicked him, hard, with the toe of her shoes and ran down, towards the elevator. Derrington stared at Kelsey, who was now staring at the ground.

"Look who's the cheating dick now," Derrington whispered.

"Look, it did-"

"Save it. We're done."

Derrington ran towards the same direction as Massie. He caught the same elevator as Massie before it could leave.

Derrington glanced at Massie, who was a crying, snivelling mess. But to him, she looked like the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

He couldn't take it anymore, seeing her cry like that. So he went across the elevator and held her in tight.

"Why did you do it?" Massie whispered into his t-shirt once she had stopped hiccupping.

"I don't know," Derrington simply said, knowing what she was talking about. "And I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry."

Massie looked up at him. "I don't know if I can forgive you yet. You hurt me real bad."

"I know. I'm not expecting you to come running back into my arms. But I hope you can forgive me in time."

The elevator dinged, signalling they had arrived, but the couple didn't move.

Massie sighed. "You're wearing the shirt I gave you."

Derrington smiled. "Yeah. I thought it would be good luck."

Massie snorted. "Yeah. It was SOO lucky,"

Derrington smiled again. _Looks like Massie's ok enough to make sarcastic remarks,_ Derrington thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Massie asked.

"You,"

Massie smiled, tilted her head and kissed him.

The elevator dinged again, and made its way back up the Empire State Building.

"I missed you," Derrington said when they broke off.

"Ditto here," Massie smiled.

"Look, I know you're hurt, but we can make it wor-"

"Shhh," Massie put a finger on Derrington's pink lips. "Let's not spoil it, shall we?"

He dipped is head back in, where his lips meet hers, entwined, in a perfect kiss.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

**PEREZ HILTON**

_While others find dinners and theme parks romantic, it seems like 18 year old Chris Abeley and 15 year old Kelsey Stone finds stranding themselves at the top of the Empire State Building after hours extremely romantic, after they were found, asleep, at 8.00 am this morning... for more, click on __this__ link_


End file.
